Cherry Blossoms
by IAmMe12
Summary: Kyo and Kitsune Sohma never knew their father. Until Kyo comes to visit. The life and stories of Kyo and Tohru's twin kids. Written with Kyoru4eva.
1. Prologue Part 1

Kyo Sohma sat in the medium sized garden to the right of the home of Shigure Sohma. It was almost spring and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Under the largest cherry tree was a bench, where Kyo sat now. Next to the bench was a small waterfall that let off a quiet bubbling as the water flowed into a small pond. Surrounding the tree and waterfall was a garden where the food for daily meals was gathered.

At this time of year, the entire courtyard was dusted with the greens of the garden and the vibrant pinks of the fallen blossoms of the cherry trees.

Kyo raised his head from leaning on the tree when he heard soft footsteps enter. He saw his girlfriend, Tohru Honda, walking up the stone pathway. She looked perfect, wearing her navy blue school skirt and a plain white tank top. Her aqua blue eyes glinted with hope and innocence, and her chocolate brown hair was loose and free.

She walked up to Kyo and kicked off her flipflops, but instead of sitting down next to him, Tohru stared at Kyo, the glimmer in her eyes lost and replaced with a line of nervousness. Then she started crying.

"Oh my god, Tohru," Kyo gasped, "What's wrong?" He almost put his arm around her before remembering the curse.

"Crap, I'm no good at this," Kyo muttered. Tohru turned to look at him, from her kneeling position. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

"I-I'm sorry for w-worrying you, Kyo. It-it's probably just the hormones," Tohru said. Kyo stared at her.

"What are you talking about-hormones?" Kyo's eyes widened as he started to realize what his girlfriend was trying to tell him.

"Kyo," Tohru started, "That's what I came to tell you. I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

* * *

**I didn't put a disclaimer in the beginning, but I do not own Furuba. Yeah. Don't forget to click the little blue button! I need reviews to fuel me! :)**

**-IAmMe12**


	2. Prologue Part 2

'_Holy crap'_, Kyo thought, _'Tohru's pregnant?' _Kyo could feel himself stand up and start sprinting out of the garden, but he didn't truly feel like he was leaving until he flung a bag over his shoulder and was running out the door. He heard Tohru crying as he past the courtyard and gritted his teeth.

'_Nice Kyo. Leave your pregnant girlfriend and your unborn child.' _He thought, but Kyo didn't turn back. He had no clue where he was going or what he was going to do but Kyo was leaving and he wasn't coming back.

"NO!" Tohru screamed, tears running down her face and dripping off her chin. Shigure and Yuki Sohma, who also lived in the house with Tohru and Kyo, came running into the courtyard.

"Is our dear Tohru crying?" Shigure gasped, shocked. Yuki glared at him and kneeled down next to the sobbing girl.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on her knee.

"No I'm not alright!" Tohru screamed, "He frickin' **left** his pregnant girlfriend!"

"By 'he', I believe you mean that stupid cat. Wait," Yuki noticed what Tohru had said, "You're pregnant?"

"I knew you were acting odd," Shigure said, leaning on the cherry tree. Both Yuki and Tohru simultaneously glared at him. When they turned back, Tohru started crying again.

"What am I going to do?" she cried, "I can't raise a human being on my own!" Yuki replaced his hand on Tohru's knee.

"You won't be alone, Miss Honda," He said, "You have us. And we'll get through this… together.


	3. Chapter 1 Kitsune and Kyo

**I got Kisa to do todays disclaimer. Take it away!**

**Kisa: *smiles* IAmMe12 does not own Furuba!**

**IAmMe12: I wish I did... *pouts***

* * *

Kitsune Sohma awoke with a start."Aww crud. I'm late," she said, looking at her clock. Slowly, the seventeen year old clambered out of bed and looked over at her still-sleeping, twin brother. There was no need to wake brother was named for the father they had never known and was cursed to be the cat, just like Kyo Sr. Kitsune could remember asking about her father when she was young but all her mother, Tohru, had told her was that he had left when Tohru had gotten pregnant. Ever since then, Kitsune had hated her father. He could rot in hell for all she she walked downstairs, the family dog, Shigure, ran up to Kitsune, wagging his tail all the way. Shigure was named for Kitsune's uncle, who owned the house her family lived in, and was cursed to become the dog of the zodiac. Tohru was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Kitsune walked in.

"Morning, Hon," she said when she saw her daughter,

"Um, Kit, there's someone coming at noon. Your father's coming to visit for a while." Kitsune stared at her mother, dumbstruck.

"WHAT? Why is he coming?" she yelled. Kyo Jr. came in and heard Kitsune's cry.

"Aw. Kenji's coming over?" he asked, innocently. Kitsune glared at him."

No. Michiko's coming. Because she's totally a 'he'." The twins glared at each other.

"Now kids, both of your boyfriends or girlfriends are, erm, lovely. Kyo," Tohru addressed her son, "Your father's coming to visit."

"Are you joking? It's his fault I have this damn curse." Though Kyo was cursed as the cat, Kitsune, as it seemed, wasn't a member of the zodiac.

"What's damn mean, Auntie Kitsune?" asked Fawn Sohma, who was walking in.

"Now look what you did, Kyo! You got a seven year old swearing!" scolded Kitsune as she turned to Fawn, "Nothing sweetie."

It was now noon and Kyo Sr. was already at Shigure's house when Kitsune got home.

"Hey mom," she said turning to Kyo Sr., "Hello bitch.

""Oh I'm the bitch, huh? Where did you even learn that word?" asked Kyo. Kitsune rolled her eyes

."Who let the stupid cat in here?" asked Yuki, leading Fawn in.

"Now, guys, don't fight," Kyo Jr., who had followed Yuki and Fawn, said.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror but Tohru has my soul," Kyo Sr. said, staring at his son.

"Mom, can I go to Kenji's house?" Kitsune interrupted. Before Tohru could answer, Kyo Jr. jumped in.

"No! Not that jerk's house!"

"Okay, who is Kenji and why is he a jerk?" Kyo Sr. asked, genuinely confused.

"He's my boyfriend. Oh! And Kyo, why don't you tell dad about Michiko and how I saw you having sex!" screamed Kitsune.

"YOU HAD SEX?" Kyo Sr. yelled.

"Yeah, well…her boyfriend is eighteen!" Kyo Jr. said, trying to find a rip on Kitsune and Kenji.

"I'm glad I came back. You two need a father," Kyo Sr. decided.

"You're not our dad! Uncle Yuki is!" said Kitsune. Kyo Sr. turned to Tohru.

"Y-you let y-Yuki raise them?" he cried.

"Don't be so angry, dad. He helped mom. We always knew you were our dad. But up until Fawn was born, he would be there everyday, making sure we were okay," Kyo Jr. said sadly. Just like Tohru, he was trying to be the mediator.

"Well…um…thank you, Yuki. For, you know, taking care of Kyo and Kitsune. I know I haven't been around for the first seventeen years of their life, but I'm glad they had a fatherly figure," Kyo Sr. thanked him, awkwardly.

"Wow, Kyo. You really have changed. Where did you go?" asked Yuki.

"I was in the mountains," Kyo replied."Kyo, you could have been killed!" Tohru cried. She threw her arms around him.

"NO!" Shigure, Kyo Jr., Kitsune, and Kyo Sr. all yelled in unison. Kyo Sr. tightened all his muscles and braced himself for the transformation. Everyone waited,…and waited,…and waited. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't you transform?" Tohru asked, looking up at Kyo Sr. with wide eyes. Yuki, who was leaning on the doorframe, was the first to respond,

"Kyo Jr. is now the cat, so the curse has been lifted off of Kyo Sr. There can only be one. It was the same with Fawn and Shigure." Kyo Sr. was stunned.

"S-Shigure's no longer the dog?" he stammered. Fawn looked up at Yuki.

"Daddy-who's this?" she asked him, "Why doesn't he know that I'm the dog?" Kyo looked down at the young girl with astonishment. She had Yuki's violet eyes and auburn hair that fell to her ribs. Presumably, she had gotten her hair from her mother, Yuki's wife.

"You have a daughter," Kyo Sr. said bluntly, staring at his rival. Yuki nodded.

"Kyo, this is my only daughter, Fawn Sohma, the dog. Fawn, this is your…uncle, Kyo. He used be the cat," he addressed each of them. Fawn looked at Kyo Sr. with wide eyes.

"If you were the cat, that means that you and Daddy hated each other, but you get along so well. What happened?" The seven year old crossed her arms, demanding an explanation. Kyo Sr. looked at Yuki, the rat he had hated for his entire life, and replied,

"I guess we've both grown a lot, since we were teenagers." Yuki nodded in agreement. A little ways away, Tohru smiled. Her News Years wish from all those years ago had finally come true.

* * *

**Remember-REVEIW! The button is calling to you! :) Candy to all the reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 2 Kickboxing and Memories

**And todays disclaimer will be done by Hatsuharu!**

**Haru: Why am I doing this?**

**IAmMe12: *elbows him* Just say the line.**

**Haru: IAmMe12 does not own Furuba or any of the characters.**

**IAmMe12: Good job! *pats him on the head* Now on with the story!**

* * *

Kitsune and Kyo Jr. stood in Shigure's front yard, practicing their kickboxing and chatting about the day's events.

"I still can't believe he had the nerve to come here," Kitsune said as she ducked a punch from Kyo.

"I'm okay with it. I think he's actually sorry for leaving mom," her twin replied, throwing another punch that caught Kitsune across the jaw.

"No way. He just wants us to think he's sorry," Kitsune said, spitting out a bit of blood and landing a kick on Kyo's chest. Kyo stumbled back and replied,

"Let's take a break."They sat on the front porch, taking swigs from water bottles, and drying the sweat from their foreheads.

"Why would he only pretend to be sorry?" Kyo Jr. finally asked. Kitsune shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him, though," she replied. Copying her, Kyo shrugged too.

"I'm willing to giver him a chance." Kitsune shrugged again, at his reply, and took a long drink from her water bottle. Then, drying off her forehead, she muttered,

"Oh crap." and turned her head away from the pathway. Kyo Jr. looked up. Coming down the path was a girl, about the twins' age. She had black hair that had dark red, dyed tips. She wore a shorter than short, navy blue skirt, and a light gray, long sleeve, shirt that had way too low of a neckline. She was practically forcing people to look at her dark red toenails matched her fingernails and hair, and they stood out against her white flip flops. The girl strutting down the path, was none other, than Michiko Nashiaga, Kyo Jr.'s flirtatious and boy-crazy girlfriend. Kitsune rolled her eyes, remembering what had happened a year ago.

Michiko had used to date Kitsune's boyfriend, Uo-chan's son, Kenji Uotani. Kitsune and Kenji had known each other since birth and always spent time together, because of their mother's lasting friendship. Kitsune had started having the biggest crush on Kenji when she entered high school and was heart broken to find out that he was already in a wasn't until Kitsune had given up and started dating other guys, that Kenji had really noticed her and gotten jealous, Eventually, the two, each, started flaunting their relationships to the other, until they finally admitted their feelings. Kenji ended it with Michiko, but it wasn't over. In an attempt to avenge her feelings, Michiko pursued and claimed one of the hottest boys in school: Kyo Sohma that, Kitsune never trusted Michiko, Kyo did, though, apparently. Just a couple of weeks ago, Kitsune walked into the spare bedroom, where she did homework. Kyo and Michiko had been in the bed, having sex to the point where it looked as though they were playing the American game, Twister, on each others bodies. It was a tangle of arms and their legs and mouths were entwined in a passionate game. Kyo Jr. was making careful sure that the two didn't hug. Not that Michiko cared. As long as she had her hands on him, she was had just sat down at the desk across from the bed and started doing homework.

"Do you mind?" Michiko had hissed. Kitsune decided to ignore her and had turned to Kyo instead.

"Does she know?" Kitsune had asked. Kyo's eyes had widened, indicated that he hadn't. Kitsune would have bet that they had clothes on, underneath the sheets but she still said,"If you're going to get this girl frickin' pregnant, she ought to know your darkest secret." Michiko had crawled off of Kyo and climbed out of bed. She was naked, which meant they had been actually about to have, or having, sex.

"I should go," Michiko had said in her sweetest voice, "Kitsune, can you hand me those?" She had indicated to a pile of clothes in the corner. Kitsune grabbed them and thrust them into Michiko's hands. Michiko had pulled her close and hissed in her ear,

"You may have stolen Kenji, but mark my words. Kyo will be mine." From that day forward, Michiko had been titled, by Kitsune, as an untrustworthy person to keep an eye on.

"Great. The wicked witch is here," Kitsune growled, her eyes narrowing as Michiko approached. Kyo Jr. glared at her and rose up to meet his girlfriend. She started whispering excitedly in his ear and once she was finished, shooed him into the house to change.

"Where are you going with my brother?" Kitsune demanded. Michiko, pretending to examine her fingernail job, replied,

"Oh no where. He's just taking me to this new club. It's called Grind. You definitely wouldn't like it." If Kitsune's eyes were poisoned daggers, poised to strike, Michiko would have been dead in seconds. Kyo Jr. came out, now wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of light, faded blue jeans.

"Kit," he said, snaking his hand into Michiko's, "We might be a little late. Tell mom not to wait up." Kitsune turned to her brother and her gaze softened. Nodding, she replied,

"Alright. But,please, try and be back by 11." Kyo gave a short nod and, with a raise of his hand in goodbye, the two were headed down the pathway. Although Kitsune stayed up all night waiting for him, Kyo Jr. didn't return until the next morning.

* * *

**review! plz. plz. plz.**


End file.
